First Kiss of the New Year
by Sorrowxdarkness
Summary: The New Year has finally come. Everyone is cheering and feasting. There is ton of games with joy all around. Too bad Iruka does not feel the same. He is alone, wandering around. His lover is said to return, though he hate him. What exactly is going to happen? Please read to find out. Minor foul languages. Rated T. Yaoi KakashiXIruka


**Iruka's and Kakashi's First Kiss of the Year**

 **oooOOOooo**

The new year had finally arrived as mountain worth of fireworks were lit and aimed at the sky. Everyone in the village was there to gaze at the wonderful display of ammunition in a coordinated manner. They shined gracefully down above them before disappearing. Iruka arrived a bit later than most people, but he arrived just in time nevertheless. Everyone around him was drinking and eating as they made it to another year. So much had went by this past year. The war between their neighboring villages ended with a universal agreement; world peace was essentially established.

Every soldier that was went to the frontline was ordered to return along with their squad members. As Iruka leaned on a tree, he recounted the time when he was with Kakashi. They went everywhere their village had to offer. From karaoke to a party on a yacht. Of course, it took some time to get used to their display of affection in the public, but when they did, it mattered not. So what if some people would make a gag sound with their mouth, or turn away in disgust. Time was changing, and for the better. Their village tolerated homosexuals and looked down on those that provided prejudice and hatred. Some would even ask if they could take pictures of them. There was even a girl that appeared out of nowhere and presented them a copy of a manga with them as the models for the two protagonists. It was an honor for them both, though she was pretty extreme in what she drew starring them. It only made Kakashi interested in trying some of those things to Iruka, much to Iruka's dismay. What was her name? Marline? Marline? No, it had a Merl to it.

Still, it surprised Iruka when Kakashi told him of his recruitment to the army and how he did it while Iruka was working. They fought for hours in their apartment about how idiotic and selfish Kakashi was being. How could he go to the recruitment office and sign-up? At the very least, he should have brought it up when they were together. Instead, he waited until Iruka was at work to pull of a stunt like that. No amount of argument could justify how Iruka felt. Especially when Kakashi's time of deployment was in two weeks. The next day, Iruka was too exhausted physically and mentally which meant it was a good time to talk rationally and slowly. They sat across from one another as Iruka spoke. He was against it, and would continue to be. No amount of fancy words would move his stubbornness. Even so, he would wait patiently for Kakashi's return.

They embraced each other as Iruka gave Kakashi a firm warning. Failure to return, meant hell to pay the next time they met. Kakashi nodded as he planted warm kisses around Iruka's neck. He was fortunate to have someone like Iruka. It was definitely worth fighting for. Iruka took hold of Kakashi's face and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Anything to settle his worried heart, he did. He needed a piece of Kakashi in him, at least so he wouldn't be alone when they departed. They spent almost every day together. They went to all the movies that were playing. They ate ice-cream in the park. There was even a moment where they both united and became as one in the public bathroom. Eventually, the day arrived and Kakashi took a lone duffle-bag with him as he left. Iruka was there with him as their hands danced with each other. The dance came to an end, when Iruka hand's dance partner left along with Kakashi. He reached out, but was met with simply air. Kakashi boarded the plane and then, he was gone.

Iruka cried so much that day. Even when he was leaving from the airport, he cried. He didn't care of the people that were there and that watched. None of them could return to him his Kakashi. Before he left in his car, he took out a photo from his wallet. A picture of them both in Iruka's birthday party. His face was covered with pieces of the cake. Kakashi was always the prankster.

Iruka laughed at those times. Three years had gone and went as he received no letter from Kakashi. Well, except of his return. Before that, there was no letters of any kind for him. Was he not important in Kakashi's life? Did Kakashi break his promise so soon? That letter he got a week ago, proved of Kakashi's life and doom for putting Iruka through all this. Even though Kakashi was the one dealing with the battle overseas, Iruka had his own battle. Kakashi was at least distracted with the constant battle, but Iruka was not. Every day, he missed Kakashi as he appeared in his mind. Everything reminded him of Kakashi. Anko was kind enough to talk to him occasionally and even to get him out of his closed habit. He would work and return home for the most part. It wasn't healthy as Anko pointed out. She had to drag him out to experience other things, without Kakashi. He met some new people along the way. Someone even confessed to him. They knew of his situation concerning Kakashi, but they went ahead and did it anyway.

He was nice and even good looking. They were patient and kind as they took Iruka to different places. It was all a trial. Iruka reminded them of that. A year later and they asked if there was any possibility of them in his heart. No, there wasn't. That was the answer he gave to them a week later. He thought carefully and despite the time they spent together, he was solely in love with Kakashi.

So here he was, alone. Watching the fireworks as the town villagers welcomed the returning soldiers. Food was scattered on the massive tables and games; plenty of games. A festival of celebration. He was mad. Mad at himself. He could have a happy life with Yamato, but he decided to stay where he was. In this game of waiting for a man that failed to write to him for the whole duration of his deployment. That lousy letter of his arrival meant nothing, but also something. Everyone that held a bright face, only made him to feel frustrated. His grip on the bark of the tree tightened as he continued to see everyone.

"I hate you. You know that, right? I fucking HATE YOU!" He punched the tree multiple times. By the second time, his hand was beginning to bleed. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE! WHY DIDN'T YOU WRITE BACK! WHY PUT ME THROUGH THIS IF YOU WEREN'T GOING TO WRITE BACK! AT LEAST DO IT TO REMIND ME THAT I'M SPECIAL YOU FUCKER!" He broke into a sob.

The beautiful flowers in the sky continued to appear in bloom before disappearing. To Iruka, they reminded him of his lack of happiness. They shined so bright, but in the end, they disappeared. Kakashi was his light, but he disappeared from him too.

Then, it happened. A massive fire burst through the sky. It stretched far and wide as it brightened the ground. Iruka looked up and saw how bright and warm it felt. He tightened his fists before screaming out. "I LOVE YOU KAKASHI HATAKE!"

As it disappeared in the sky, it was replaced by smaller ones that filled the void. As Iruka was about to leave, a voice stopped him. "You're leaving already?"

Iruka's movement went to a halt before turning around. Kakashi stood there. The war took their toll on him as he had a scar across one of his eyes. Even so, he smiled at Iruka and Iruka found himself in Kakashi's arms. His warmth was real. Kakashi was really there as Iruka took in his smell. "I miss you."

"Me too… I'm sorry for everything. I know I didn't write at all to you, but I'm willing to take any punishme-" Kakashi could not finish as Iruka poured it all. They kissed as Iruka made sure that Kakashi provided the warmth and security he desired for so long. Kakashi tried to speak through his lips before Iruka finally broke the gesture for a moment.

"Don't speak, just kiss me." Iruka said as Kakashi matched Iruka's passion. For so long, they deprived themselves of each other. Now, they could fill the void. As the celebration continued, many fireworks sprang up within the hearts of both Kakashi's and Iruka's.

 **oooOOOooo**

 **-END**

 **So, what do you think? This story just appeared before me and I couldn't help, but to type it.** _ **-sorrowXdarkness**_


End file.
